Never Saw It Coming
by siegner124
Summary: Lucas was just sitting in his car, at the lake they had first talked, mulling over everything that caused them to go off course, everything that caused Peyton Sawyer to be labeled as his ex-girlfriend, a phrase that wasn't supposed to ever become a phrase or known address to the only girl he'd given all of himself to. Leyton, set between season 4/5 time gap.


_AN: Alright, so I got this idea one day and I know I'm stupid for starting another thing when I have two unfinished stories still waiting for updates, but sometimes to get inspiration for my other stories I have to write new stories. (It doesn't make sense to me either, but whatever) _

_Anyway this one was originally just supposed to be a oneshot, but right now it's looking to be a two or three parter at the most. This story takes place between the time gap of season 4 and 5, after the Leyton proposal and Nathan never had his accident, he went to the NBA. _

_This story is rough and ended up way away from what I intended and if you hate it, tell me straight out so I don't continue on writing anymore. It's my birthday tomorrow and reviews always make my day better, so any and all feedback I appreciate. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

He shut off the engine and listened as the roaring buzz calmed to silence. He then leaned back in the seat fully, letting his arms lamely wrap around the steering wheel. And then he'd stare straight ahead, listening to all the sounds around him flowing in through his rolled down windows as his thoughts took him thousands of miles away.

This had become like a ritual to him in the past few months. He'd go home after coaching and classes the entire morning and then drive down to this very spot and find solace for a good hour or so before going back into town and heading to Nathan and Haley's to help out with their almost three year old son.

And that's how his days had gone since he'd graduated high school, but up until recently he'd had a gorgeous intelligent girlfriend living on the other side of the country.

But now he didn't have her.

He didn't get called in the middle of the night to hear her lovely voice whispering that she loved him and missed him and couldn't wait to see him. He didn't get the random emails attached with unreleased songs that she had access to early that always contained a separate little message with some crazy backstory to something that happened in her day. He didn't wake up with a full heart; he didn't wake up knowing that Peyton Sawyer was still his and he was hers.

He woke up to regrets and loneliness.

He wakes up to the bright sunlight streaming down through the windows, sunlight that he knows she won't witness for another few hours.

He starts up his coffee pot knowing that she's still dreaming and most likely not dreaming of him. And when she finally does wake up, she'll head straight down the corner to the local Starbucks in a rush ordering her usual before walking two blocks to the record company that she's been interning for and he knows, he knows that on her walk she won't be thinking about him at all, she won't be wondering what he's doing right then like he himself is wondering now.

And one morning, after he'd had a particularly vivid dream about the only girl who constantly consumed his thoughts and more importantly forgetting that he'd let Skills crash with him the night before, he without thinking threw his arm to the weight beside him, to the side of his bed that was always empty.

And to his utter disappointment that person besides him in no shape whatsoever resembled the description of his curly haired blond ex-girlfriend.

But to his relief Skills had kept his promise to not say a word and so far he hadn't. Lucas was surprised at that considering Skills was known to be one of the main jokesters in their group, but in all honesty Skills understood his long time friend's pain. Not to mention that he was one of Lucas and Peyton's main supporters throughout high school and could be pinpointed down as the exact person who finally convinced Luke that she was the one to go after.

And to this day he was still rooting them on because he knew they were both miserable.

So now Lucas was just sitting in his car, at the lake they had first talked, mulling over everything that caused them to go off course, everything that caused Peyton Sawyer to be labeled as his ex-girlfriend, a phrase that felt foul on his tongue, a phrase that wasn't supposed to ever become a phrase or known address to the only girl he'd given all of himself to.

And he was now starting to blame it on nobody but himself.

* * *

Some days she'd be okay, her job would have its ups and she'd be reminded about why she went into the music business after all. Some days she'd find that inspiration that fueled her in high school but most days were a struggle.

Most days she'd wrestle with getting out of bed thinking there was no point. She was still being hassled by vapid egoistical stiff record executives whose only goal was to make money, uncaring of how much garbage they released in doing so.

Her apartment seemed to feel smaller and smaller as the weeks passed and her income wasn't that of which she considered satisfying. She had no close friends near her and the long distance between where she lived and her hometown was, was straining many of those once roughly bounded relationships she'd had with so many others.

But most of all her entire life was missing the one and only essential thing she would ever need. And he had left her without even a goodbye and since that awful morning she hadn't seen or heard from him once.

And that's what she supposed hurt worst because she had believed so strongly that he might turn up or call her one-day and tell her that he missed her just as much as she missed him and that he'd hold onto them.

But he didn't and one afternoon after a particularly shitty day she had crumpled onto her couch and read all the letters he had ever given her, all the notes they'd shared, and then she shredded the tear-stained papers into tiny bits letting them scatter all across her apartment floor.

She just couldn't continue her life as long as he haunted her. That was the last day she had allowed her self to shed any tears for Lucas Scott, the last day she allowed herself to believe in true love and the never ending happily ever afters echoed as an undying theme throughout the world of entertainment.

And her confidence managed to slowly build up as weeks turned to months and she gained a footing in her career, her fiery demeanor and ever expanding knowledge of music pushed her forward.

Within a year she had rose from the pitiful mailroom to having her own desk own office, having her own person who delivered her mail to her every morning as she had once done. And her colleagues had grown to be more civil with her, appreciating her radical views and determination. She had what many in her field didn't and her life was starting to come around full circle once again.

At least that's what she told herself.

She'd work for nine hours a day and then drive home quietly to her still small apartment, she hadn't bothered to look into finding a bigger space although she had the income and means to.

Most nights she'd dine in and make something simplistic before retiring to the couch just listening to albums from artists who were interested in the label. Every once in a while she'd receive a call or two from Brooke and they'd spend hours just talking and catching up and it was nice. She enjoyed those conversations, looked forward to them actually, but afterwards she always felt as if something was still missing from her life, some part of her was empty. And she knew Brooke was just as unsatisfied in New York.

And she couldn't say that she didn't miss her hometown because she did, she missed it so much. But going back would mean she'd have to face _him_, something she couldn't do, wouldn't do.

* * *

It had been almost two years, 702 days to be exact since he'd last seen her face, heard her speak, watched her eyes flutter open, felt her in his arms. And he wasn't over her, not even close, no matter how hard he tried to make himself be.

But his life had been fairly good to him. His book had been published three months prior and his dream was coming true. It was climbing the charts quickly and his name was making its place in the world. It was bittersweet and only half as heartfelt as it should have felt.

He sighed. This wasn't supposed to be how any of their lives ended up.

He was absently strumming his fingers against his desk with a blank document pulled up on his laptop, no words flowing. He'd lost his spark, he'd lost the ache of having _so_ much to be said, _so_ much to be told, and told precisely.

And it was then, as he was becoming more and more frustrated as his cursor sat blinking back at him, in a way mocking him, when his brother walked into his room, plopping down on his bed.

Lucas wouldn't have noticed though, even if he wasn't actually writing words he was still in his writing state, blocking out anything that wasn't his desk or his computer or his unending cluttered thoughts.

'Lucas,' Nathan called out his name, pulling him back to earth.

'Sorry, I was just thinking,' he gestured in front of him with his hands. 'What's up?'

'Well, Haley told me the other day that they're planning on taking you on a book tour? That's great man,' he began, smiling slightly over to Lucas.

'Says the NBA star,' Lucas scoffed.

'No Luke, it is great. This has been like your dream right?'

'Yeah,' Lucas solemnly said, specific phrases containing the word 'dream' came floating back to his head.

'And…I couldn't help but notice that one of the first stops is in Los Angeles,' he edged on.

Lucas didn't respond for a moment, just narrowed his eyes at his brother, knowing pretty well where he was going with this conversation. 'What are you getting at?' He flippantly asked.

'Have you called her at all?'

Lucas slowly shook his head and looked down before saying, 'It's, it's not like…it's not like I haven't wanted to call, I have. I sit here every night with her number dialed on my phone, I just, I can never get the nerve to call her,' he sighed.

'And do you ever think she's doing the same thing, wanting to call, but too afraid to?'

It was the million-dollar question really. Did she miss him; miss him even in the slightest? His pride though, his hurt ego, his admittedly fragile and broken heart wouldn't allow himself to ever believe that. She had said no, she had turned down his marriage proposal. There was simply no reason whatsoever for her to miss him, let alone want to call him.

'No,' he said harshly, taking Nathan off guard at his sudden outburst. 'She wouldn't want to speak to me, she's probably forgotten all about me by now.'

* * *

It was a Thursday night, the worst night of the week in Peyton's opinion, but this particular night hadn't been so bad.

She had come home from work early, one of her afternoon meetings had gotten pushed to a later date so she had a few extra hours on her hands, something that had become so foreign to her.

So she'd gone home and took a shower before throwing on some comfortable clothes and taking a seat on her couch, flipping on the tv to some drama that Brooke had been currently hooked on.

And that's how she had spent her next few hours, just relaxing in her apartment getting up occasionally to get something from the fridge or to change the records she had playing when they ended.

The evening had come around fast and she was curled up with a book one of her artists had suggested to her when her cellphone went off, abruptly altering the calm atmosphere she was surrounded in.

Sighing, she put the book down and grabbed the phone off the coffee table, lightly smiling when she saw the name of the caller.

'Hi B. Davis,' she greeted.

'Hi best friend,' Brooke rasped back.

'So what's up?'

'Just thought I'd call and see how your week was going.'

'It's been good. I found a new act a few days ago and we're releasing an album for the group we already have signed and it's good,' she said happily, although her job was demanding and it wasn't particularly ideal, she still loved it.

'That's great Peyton, I'm really happy for you,' Brooke said honestly, she'd known her friend was going through tough times and hearing that she was okay was all she could hope for.

'Oh, and there's this major promotion that I have coming up in about two weeks, I thought maybe if you weren't too busy maybe you could fly out and we could spend the weekend together?'

'I'll have to look, but you know I wouldn't miss it for the world. Sounds like L.A. is the place to be that weekend…' she slowly trailed off, remembering that Lucas' book tour was to hit Los Angeles in about two weeks.

'What do you mean?' Peyton asked half-listening as she repositioned herself on her couch.

'Nothing, it's nothing. I figured you'd know already,' Brooke stated vaguely, knowing she'd already over spoke.

'Know about…?'

'Well, um… Luke's book tour makes a stop in L.A the same weekend,' Brooke rushed out.

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line before Peyton said anything. She had heard about it, she had actually done more than heard about it, she'd read numerous articles concerning his growing success and every time she saw a flyer or seen a picture of him attached to some random shop window she'd smile to herself.

Sure, they'd had their falling out and sure he had made her an unstable emotional wreck once upon a time, but she couldn't deny him his dream or his own achievements. Because in her heart, he'd always hold a special, untouchable place and because of that she'd always hold out a sense of pride in his doings.

'Yeah, I've heard about it,' was all she said though to Brooke, it all still hurt so much to say otherwise.

'Right…so are you planning on going?'

'No.'

'No? I'm sure he'd be happy to see you there, you were what half the book revolves around.'

'If he really wanted me to be there he'd have the decency to call and ask, let alone call within the past 24 months or even not have just left without any explanation the night of his proposal,' she said flatly, sarcastically.

Brooke knew when not to push Peyton's limits, and this was very well one of those times.

* * *

It was exactly a week till he'd be flying off to L.A for his book tour when he parked his Mustang and closed his door softly peering out at the place that stretched before him.

It was somber and there was no wind, a perfect fall afternoon as he walked past the rows and rows of marked headstones. And as he was walking it made him realize exactly how long it had been since he'd come anywhere this place and some part of him felt guilty for that, his uncle deserved better.

That guilt was growing further as he without casting a glance passed Keith's grave and continued on to the real person he had intended on visiting. And he knew that he had no real right to be at this particular grave considering how he had left things with this woman's daughter, but he had come anyway.

Why, he wasn't quite sure. He had to get off his chest the revelation he had made barely a day ago though, and this seemed like the only logical place to go where he would be safe with what he had to say.

It had been while he was sleeping, the particular dream of Peyton screaming over and over the word 'Someday' at him, that when he woke in a cold drench and sat up breathlessly that he knew he'd been in the wrong and that he'd made a mistake. And he sat up the rest of the night with Keith's ring in his hands crying, crying for him and Peyton, for Keith, Keith and his mom, even for Jimmy. It had been an epiphany of sorts and once morning had rolled around he knew he had to do something.

He took the lone white lily he had in his hand and placed it before the otherwise barren stone before taking a seat on the grass.

It was quiet for a long time as he looked around him, trying to find the right words as he sighed several times. This wasn't a conversation he would have seen himself having a month ago, let alone ever.

It was a muffled awkward 'Hi' that eventually broke from his mouth addressed to Anna Sawyer. And soon enough his confessions came spilling on out.

'Your daughter is a beautiful soul. She's got charisma, strength, fire, she's intelligent and witty as hell, she has integrity. And I can only assume that in many ways you influenced her into the woman she's become,' he began, talking from the bottom of his heart.

'And she's been through more pain and ache than she deserves and I hate to say that I was one of those people to hurt her, but I was and once upon a time I had promised myself that I'd never do that. But here we are, almost two years since I…I propositioned her with a desperate ultimatum and now because of my stunted ego and selfish actions we're apart. I'm pretty sure I broke her heart too, more than I broke my own' he sighed, looking down as he thought over all he had done.

'That's just the catch though because ever since I left, I've been completely miserable. And I know you're probably not my biggest fan, but I need you to know, I just need someone to know that I…I still love her. I'm in love with her and I'm not sure if there will ever be a moment from now on that I won't be.'

It was now free and withdrawn; it was the truth he'd denied for too long finally getting to live out in the open, once again. It was the only sure thing he knew in his life and he had no way of knowing if things would ever be okay between them, no way of knowing if he could or how to win her back.

He placed his hand on the stone and said a silent prayer before rising and heading to the one place he hadn't been to in ages, a place he missed, and a place he was hoping that the owner might be at right then.

He got in his car and was quickly driving down the streets, taking the route he knew by heart before parking next to the curb and getting out.

The house was exactly as he had remembered it and to his luck, the garage door was open, meaning only one thing.

He walked up to the front door and knocked, something he couldn't remember ever having doing before and waited patiently as he heard footsteps approaching.

The door opened and he was met by a surprised Larry Sawyer blinking back at him.

'Lucas, hey,' Larry managed after he seemed to get over his shock and put his hand out to greet him.

Lucas smiled slightly and shook his hand, then followed Larry as he ushered him into his house and sat down on the couch in the living room.

'I'm sorry for just dropping in unexpected like this Mr. Sawyer,' Lucas began but Larry waved him off.

'No, no it's alright. I wasn't doing anything important anyway. And secondly, you can call me Larry,' he said shaking his head, repeating the same thing he always did whenever Lucas called him that.

'Right, I guess it's just such a good name I can't help but say it,' Lucas replied with a grin.

Now Larry Sawyer may not have been around for his daughter as much as he would have liked to be when she was growing up, but that didn't mean he hadn't been close to her or understood her. He did, and he had always known that this man sitting across from him was the only person meant for Peyton. And when she had called him in tears telling him that her and Lucas had broken things off after a rushed proposal by Lucas, he couldn't help but feel some sort of detest and resentment towards Lucas.

Eventually though the months had passed and his daughter had started to make a life for herself, but as far as he was concerned she was still miserable every day and it hurt him to know that she was.

And one day when he had heard that Karen was back in town, he caught up with her, learning that her son too seemed to be in the same boat and he supposed it was then that he felt some sympathy towards the boy.

After that day him and Karen had started talking more regularly and in recent weeks whenever she was home they'd go out for lunch discussing their two blondes, and they had even started making bets on how long it would be until they finally got together.

Karen had told Larry about the upcoming book tour that Lucas was headed on and that it was to stop in Los Angeles, and he had a feeling as soon as he had opened his door to Lucas Scott that he planned on seeing Peyton and he couldn't help but not meddle. That's what fathers are supposed to do, Larry told himself before he said what he was about to say next.

'You know, Scott is a pretty great name too, _much_ better than Sawyer,' Larry mused lightly. Maybe it was his not so subtle way of telling Lucas that he gave his permission for Lucas to marry his daughter, even if that wasn't necessarily why he had come to his house in the first place.

Lucas' eyes jumped up to Larry's at that and he swore he saw a smile gracing the older man's face. He dismissed it though and just assumed he was jumping to conclusions.

'I went to the cemetery and visited with your wife,' Lucas said sincerely and Larry sent him a small nod.

'She was a wonderful woman, and it's tragic what happened to her, but I wouldn't take any of the time I had with her back. When I first met her, I knew right away that she was different, she was someone you can only hope to meet, and I think I knew even then that she was the one,' Larry stated with a far away look in his eyes, his voice a mixture of pure love and sadness.

And as Peyton's father was speaking, Lucas himself sat listening with thoughts of Peyton swirling around his head, knowing that love Larry had shared with Anna was similar to the love he had always felt for Peyton, no matter what his actions seemed to have said.

'She would have liked you, really liked you. She probably would have kicked your ass too after how you left Peyton.'

'How is she?' Lucas asked after a moment. He knew Larry had been serious about his last comment and he knew he deserved it, but he didn't know how to respond so he had avoided the topic altogether.

'She's okay, she loves her job and she's really gaining her place at the label she's at. And although she doesn't ever say it, I'm pretty sure she's miserable, something about some vital part of her missing,' he eased in and watched as Lucas' eyes closed slightly and he wrung his hands anxiously. He was obviously in pain too.

'How are you though?' Larry continued on.

'I'm okay... but I'm not at the same time.'

Larry didn't say anything he just stood up. 'Would you like to see her room?'

Lucas looked up, then got up swiftly and Larry led them both upstairs stopping before her black door. 'I'll give you some time,' he patted Lucas' shoulder and then turned around going back downstairs.

Lucas breathed in deeply before resting his palm flat against the door and pushing it forward gently.

He took a few steps in and closed the door behind him before really glancing around and getting a full view of the room. It was exactly as he remembered it with the same red walls, the same bed, the familiar computer and webcam.

The only thing that was missing was her records that used to line the walls in the shelves her dad built her, her record player, and well, most importantly her.

His feet started moving to their own accord and soon enough he was standing directly in front of her closed closet doors, he knew without a doubt what his brain unconsciously was aching to see.

With a nervous hand he grasped the knob and pulled the right door open, giving his first view of her now mostly empty closet. He looked back at the door he pulled open though and couldn't help but smile at the original list of boys that were written under Peyton's own name that Brooke had written once upon.

The other door was what he was anticipating for though. He slowly pulled it open and felt his breath hitch. Brooke's own list of boys had been painted over in their senior year and had been replaced with 'Lucas + Peyton = TLA'.

_True love always. _

It had seemed so simple back then, seemed so much of a certainty that nothing would ever tear them apart after how hard they had fought to be together. They were so in love when those words had been written. And now, now they lived thousands of miles apart without any contact ever. They weren't in love now, they were just miserable and lonely, at least he was anyway.

He traced his hand over those words several times and the more he did, the more real it became to him of what he needed to do. It restored the courage he'd lost somewhere along the way and he had every intention now to fix what he broke.

He just hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

The week had passed and he was currently stepping off his airplane and heading to the hotel him and his editor, Lindsey Strauss where staying for the tour. To say he was nervous would have been an understatement.

He'd spent the past seven days in a daze, only going through the motions as he prepared for his trip. He'd confronted Haley about a multitude of things and she was surprised at how honest he was being after two years of not letting any of them in on what happened between him and Peyton in the first place. And it was so easy to see that he still held Peyton up on such a high pedestal, that he still was crazy in love with her, and Haley couldn't but hope this time he didn't screw things up. She wasn't sure either of them would be able to handle it this time.

To his utter annoyance, when he reached the check in at the hotel, he'd been informed that Lindsey had booked one room instead of two with two beds, telling him repeatedly as he stood in the lobby that it was all a mistake and it was the best she could do and hey, maybe it would save money.

He just shook her off and was able to haggle with the clerk and get one of the many rooms that were currently un-booked in the hotel, contrary to what Lindsey had said.

Without a word he snatched his new room key off the desk and hurried up the stairs, leaving a speechless Lindsey behind. For the past few months, she'd begun to attach herself to him; subtly flirting, touching his hand or grabbing at his forearm in meetings, and had even made book revisions at her house feel more like dates. But trying to make him stay in the same room with her, she had just gone too far.

She was a nice lady, sure. She was no Peyton though and whenever they were on the topic of Peyton concerning the book she had always had the worst things to say, even though she'd never met her personally. And Lucas was getting sick of it.

He reached his door and shoved the key in forcefully, taking some of his recently pent up anger out on the plastic rectangle and pushed the door open, throwing his bag across the bed and then collapsing beside it.

He closed his eyes and sighed and when he finally did manage to really glance around the room, he blinked furiously before cursing. This wasn't the same hotel that they had been in that night he proposed nor was it the same room, but it was as close to being the same as it could be.

There was a flat screen tv a few feet in front of the bed. An identical sky painting that hung in the room they had been in was placed above the bed, and a small leather chair sat in one corner with a floor light positioned perfectly next to it.

All he saw though was Peyton sitting in that chair in her Pink Floyd tee with the white long sleeves under and her jeans with the hole in the knee holding _her_ ring, staring down at it.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

'So what time does your flight get in?'

'Tomorrow morning and I have a few meetings that I really have to attend, I wish I didn't, but the point is I'll probably just meet you at the showcase if that's alright?' Brooke partially lied as spoke to Peyton on her cellphone, her flight had just landed and she was indeed in Los Angeles at the moment, Peyton didn't need to know about that now though.

'Yeah, yeah that's alright I understand. I've really missed you B. Davis, but I've got to go, see you tomorrow,' Peyton smiled although she knew Brooke couldn't see it.

'Later P. Sawyer, now go kick some music ass oh and trust me, you need to look sexy as hell,' Brooke added seriously and she could just see Peyton rolling her eyes on the other end of the line.

'Brooke, it's really just a work function, it's not like I have anyone to impress.'

'Oh, but you will. Just do it,' she warned and then hung up before Peyton could argue.

It was almost two in the afternoon by the time Brooke had gotten completely out of the busy airport and she just couldn't stop smiling. Haley had called her several days prior telling her all about Luke's confessions and how he planned on seeing Peyton and Brooke couldn't help but not meddle.

She had waited far too long for those two to get back together and if a little scheming and deceit was what made that happen, then she was all for it.

His signing had started at one and she knew that Peyton was dead set on not going, so it was the perfect place to talk with him. She hailed a cab easily and gave the driver the directions and before long she was driving through the Los Angeles streets.

It wouldn't have been that long of a drive if it hadn't been for the numerous traffic jams and within a half hour or so she was standing before a fairly big bookstore that had numerous posters littering its front windows advertising Lucas' visit. She still couldn't get over how all of them had gone so far from little Tree Hill and it warmed her heart.

She hopped in the dwindling line and from where she was currently standing, she couldn't see her broody ex-boyfriend, but she could hear his voice and it gave her all the assurance she needed.

After a good hour or so she was near the table where he sat with several copies of his book scattered around it and she could tell that he was getting tired, but that didn't stop the smiles he gave to all the fans wanting autographs.

And as if by some miracle she was the last one allowed to meet with him that day. He still hadn't noticed her as he leaned back in his chair and turned around to drink from a water bottle before grabbing a book and starting to sign it.

She crossed her arms over her chest before speaking, 'You know Broody, I really thought that being in the book would mean I'd get a little more than your boring signature.'

He dropped his pen immediately and look up into her shining eyes and smiled the first real smile all day. He had hoped that Peyton would have shown up, but after awhile he realized she wasn't, but he never thought that Brooke would show up.

He rounded the table and enveloped her into a tight hug making her laugh which made him laugh. She pulled back lightly and it was then that she noticed the scowling woman who was a few feet away. Lucas noticed her gaze and whispered in her ear, 'How about we go somewhere and catch up?'

She nodded and he grinned before turning around and gathering his things then saying a few words to the same lady who was still glaring at her. He came back over to her and they walked out together into the evening sun, she stopped him as soon as they were out the door.

'Okay what was with manface giving me the death glare?'

'She's my editor,' he just shrugged and continued on walking.

'And…?' Brooke knew there was more to it.

'The past few months she's been trying to advance on me and I keep pushing her away, but then we got here last night and she tried to book me in the same hotel room as her and I got mad and booked my own room, might have even called the company and asked for a new editor after this tour. And she knows who you are and considering your Peyton's best friend…'

'Peyton, she doesn't like Peyton? Obviously because your still in love with her and she can't stand that,' Brooke spoke more to herself.

Lucas didn't really say anything, but then he remembered the question he'd wanted to ask her.

'Why are you here anyway, not that I don't enjoy seeing you, I just really didn't think you'd be at the signing?'

'I'm helping you.'

'Helping me, helping me how?' He squinted over at her as they rounded a corner.

'Let's just say Haley might have called me,' she said with a smirk and he rolled his eyes.

'I really can't trust that girl with anything,' he sighed.

'You can't and that's alright though because there isn't anybody on this earth who wants to see you two boneheads get back together more than Brooke Davis, and lucky for you I know how to make it happen,' she said happily.

'She probably doesn't want to see, she probably doesn't have any feelings toward me anymore,' he said quietly and Brooke looked over at him before whacking the back of his head.

'You really are the biggest moron ever. You're Lucas and Peyton, how could you think she doesn't still love you? She does, she misses you so much but she'd never admit it. You really broke her heart, you know?'

'I know, I really do and I'm just sick and tired of missing her.'

'So this is what we're going to do then. You're going to go to your hotel and get a real good sleep and then your going to clean yourself up real nice tomorrow and I'll come over around five and we can go to the event Peyton is hosting for her label together,' she said determinedly.

'And then from there it's all on you, a girl can only be wingman for her best friend's ex-boyfriend for so long,' she added and he just playfully shook his head at her antics.

'And what about Peyton, does she know about this too?'

'Trust me, she's in complete darkness. I actually lied to her about when my flight got in so I could sneak out to see you and your little fandom and so I'll be able to get you into the event, it's pretty exclusive.'

'Something you never were,' he said jokingly and she slapped his arm as he held up his hands in defense.

'But seriously, I really appreciate it Brooke.'

'True love always right?' She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

'Right,' he nods and they eventually stopped in a little café and spent the afternoon catching up.

* * *

'Seriously Peyton, you look great,' Brooke said again as Peyton stood before the mirror and looked herself over.

'I don't know Brooke, I can't accept this.' Brooke had brought Peyton a custom made Clothes over Bros emerald strapless dress that went to her knees.

'You can Peyton I want you to have it and this event is like huge for your career right?'

'Well yeah, but…'

'No buts, you're going to go out there and look hot and have a great time,' Brooke insisted.

'And why is it so essential that I 'look hot' as you keep referring to?'

'It…just is.'

'Brooke, you didn't do anything did you? I told you no more blind double dates!'

'Calm down P. There is no double date and I didn't set anything up, I just know how hard you've been working and you deserve a really great night to feel good about yourself and just kick back.'

Peyton seemed to give in at that and as she turned around she glanced at the time and she had to get going. 'Look Brooke I have to be there early, you'll be alright by yourself?' She asked as she gathered her purse and phone.

'Oh totally, I'm actually coming with someone so don't worry about me,' she said nonchalantly.

Peyton eyed her, but didn't dig any farther considering she really needed to go. She said goodbye and left, and not too long after Brooke left also, rushing to Lucas' hotel.

She found his room easily and knocked once before the door swung open and Lucas Scott stood before her in black slacks and a light blue button up with the sleeves rolled. The shirt brought out his icy blue eyes and he had left the top two buttons undone.

'Hey Brooke let me put on my shoes and we can go,' he said as he let her in and she just leaned against the door as he silently put on his shoes before grabbing his keys and they walked out into the hallway and down the stairs to the rental car she had rented for the weekend.

The car ride was silent and as Brooke glanced over she could tell he was nervous and fidgety.

'Lighten up Luke, you're stressing out too much.'

'It's just…what are you supposed to say to someone you haven't seen let alone heard from in two years?'

'Well don't just throw everything at her right away, you ease into it and talk about the event or your signing, neutral territory,' she suggested.

He just nodded but didn't say anything else and she figured it'd be useless to try to push anymore. They arrived within twenty minutes in front of an already packed venue.

She got out and he did the same before she grabbed his hand and strung him through the crowd and around the building to the back where a man was waiting and upon recognizing Brooke he smiled and opened a door for them.

The place was big; it had numerous booths and tables, a huge bar and an even larger stage and floor. A house band was currently playing soft music and before he could wrap his head around it all, Brooke pulled him to the bar and ordered them both drinks.

'So what do you think?' She asked as they waited for their drinks.

'It's big, I can't believe she's hosting this,' he said and she smiled. Their drinks came and then she took him to a secluded booth in the back where they had the perfect view of the whole place and he couldn't help but lazily search around for a familiar flash of curls.

'She's backstage, she probably won't be out here for awhile,' Brooke stated upon seeing his roaming eyes. He looked back to Brooke and took a sip of his drink and they spent the next hour just talking about simple things like Jaime or her clothing line or the Ravens.

And then the lights in the place dimed and both Brooke and Lucas where turning their eyes toward the main stage as two people walked out and Lucas knew right away it was her.

She was gorgeous, she had matured and her figure was more shaped in many ways since he had last seen her. Her hair fell in soft waves that framed her face and he fell into trance as he looked into those familiar green eyes, green eyes that he'd dreamed of too often. And he knew his heart was beating far too fast. As she neared the microphone though, he finally took in the presence of the tall man beside her with dark hair and the way he was standing a little too close to Peyton.

But he dismissed that thought as soon as her southern voice echoed through the place and he knew then that it had been way too long and he should have done this far earlier. Her voice was sweet nostalgia and he was getting antsy as they finished their speech and the crowd that had surrounded the stage roared. The band she was promoting came out to a loud round of applause and he couldn't think of anything else except that she had slipped back behind the black side curtains and he was still left hidden in a booth.

'Luke, I'm going to go find her and I'll bring her over here,' Brooke said placing a hand on his hand and he nodded and watched as she walked away, vanishing once she passed the bar out of his sight.

* * *

He had completely finished off his drink and listened to at least five songs that the band played by the time he spotted Brooke once again, a frown was on her face.

'So…?' He said after she stayed silent.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before you could Peyton and the man that had been on the stage with her came into view and rounded the bar together, the man's hand lingering on the small of her back.

Lucas followed her gaze and unconsciously curled his palm into a fist, his jaw slightly clenching.

'I thought you mentioned something about her not being with anyone?' He finally gritted out, still not taking his eyes off the two.

'She's not with him, I guess when I told her earlier to go out and have a great night and kick back, she actually listened for once,' she said a little sadly, feeling horrible as she watched the ache wash over Luke's face.

'So whose the guy?'

'Some representative or other from another label that was invited.'

He sighed but didn't say anything more. The guy and Peyton were laughing and eventually they left the bar and went off to a booth together.

'I think I need another drink you want anything?' Lucas gruffly asked as he stood up and she just stood silently and followed him.

It was then as they were walking to the bar that Brooke noticed the guy got up finally leaving Peyton alone and she knew it was her opportunity to fix things. She told Lucas she was going to talk to Peyton and he just continued on.

Brooke made it over to the booth and sat down across from her best friend who was watching the band.

'So where'd the guy go?' Brooke shot off right away.

'The bathroom and then to get a drink,' Peyton simply said.

'And you like him?' Brooke asked bluntly.

'Woah B. Davis, weren't you the girl who told me to go out and have fun? He's a nice guy.'

'Well yeah, but I didn't mean you should have fun with that guy,' she said a little frustrated.

'Well then who did you mean?'

A waiter came up to their table right then and placed a Shirley temple in front of Peyton.

'Umm…I didn't order this,' she said to the man but he just smiled.

'I know, a man told me to give you this,' and with that he pulled out a slip with a name written on it and handed it to her. It read _–Eugene._

The waiter left and Peyton was staring down at the paper as if she was seeing a ghost, while Brooke was trying to stifle a laugh.

'What loser orders a Shirley temple for a girl, seriously Peyton, this is why I didn't mean him,' Brooke said.

Peyton still hadn't looked up, but when she finally did Brooke could sense that something had changed.

'Peyton, what's wrong? What's that say?'

Peyton numbly handed the piece of paper over and said, 'Luke, Lucas he always would…I just. It was a dumb inside joke we had once upon a time and he's…he's in town this, this weekend isn't he,' she stuttered and finally let her eyes scan the place, a small part of her hoping that maybe she'd find his eyes.

As soon as Brooke's eyes had read the paper she wanted nothing more than to tell Peyton that Lucas was there, but she wasn't sure if he wanted that.

'A dumb inside joke?' Brooke asked intrigued and Peyton let out a soft smile.

'He once told me that when someone orders you a Shirley temple it's like an apology, a really cheap cheesy apology and he said that sometimes those are the best kind. And he said that to make it work, you can't be obvious, but subtle and a middle name was always the way to sign off,' she said hesitantly as her eyes gazed at the paper once again.

Brooke was about to say something more when the guy that Peyton had been with earlier came up to them. 'They um need us backstage for awhile,' he said and Brooke could just smell the alcohol that lingered heavily in his breath. Peyton said okay and Brooke told her it was fine and they walked off.

Brooke couldn't but snort as the guy walked with a slightly slurred pace and she really didn't like the guy. She picked up the drink Lucas had obviously ordered and sipped on it as she found him brooding in the corner they had been at when they first entered.

'You really know how to make a girl flustered Scott,' she began as she sat across from him, setting the drink down and he looked up hopeful at her.

'Did you tell her anything?'

'No, I was about to, but that guy came and said they had to go backstage for something before I could. But after she read the name, her eyes changed and I could tell she hoping to see you somewhere,' she said as she squeezed his hand and watched as his own orbs brightened a little.

'What do I do now though?'

'Well you could ask me to dance while we wait for her to return?' She raised her eyebrows up at him playfully and he could only laugh as he stood and held his hand out to her, gliding them both to the floor where several other people were already.

* * *

As soon as Peyton was backstage the guy she was with pointed to a room that was used as a prep room for bands and she looked at him quizzically, but he just pushed her forward and she went with it.

She had walked a few steps into the room and was about to say something when she heard him close the door and lock it behind him.

'Why're we in here?' She asked as she took a few cautious steps back from him.

'So I can do this,' he gravelly spoke and took a few steps towards her and pushed her roughly against the wall, pressing his lips heatedly to her neck.

She could tell he was drunk, or at least close to being drunk and as his hands started to slide down her dress she pushed against his chest and grasped at his arms, but he held her tightly.

'Move,' she growled and he just shook his head before gripping her hip intensely.

She brought her leg up to knee him, but he sensed this and moved them backwards and slammed her harshly into the mirror on the other side of the room where three chairs were placed in front of and numerous ascetics were littering the countertop situated before the mirror, including a few candles.

He pinned her impossibly against the marble of the countertop and her hands searched blindly behind her as he started grope at her and in doing so a number of things scattered down to the ground, including the candles.

She knew she wasn't going to be able to overtake him so as a last resort she began to scream and shout until his hand came up and slapped her face hotly and then he held that same hand in place over her mouth to shut her up.

And then she smelt it, smelt a burning. She glanced down and could see that a candle that had fallen in a trash can was growing immensely and with a quick movement of her foot she kicked the can over, the carpet around it immediately going up in flames.

The man though because of his intoxication seemed to give little notice as he tugged at her dress and soon enough smoke was starting to engulf the room and she knew she was in serious trouble.

And all she could think of was that measly Shirley temple and how she wished, she just wished that Lucas could have been there tonight.

And then she felt the man start shouting, shouting at her, yelling frantically, her own vision becoming foggy, and then she blacked out.

* * *

They had gone to their booth after dancing for a few songs and Brooke was starting to get worried, wondering what could have made Peyton be gone for so long. She knew Lucas was just as worried as well.

Brooke went looking for her and by the time she'd gotten backstage, she couldn't find Peyton anywhere. She looked through all the rooms and talked to several others but no one seemed to know where she was. And as she was turning around to go back to Lucas, she heard it. Heard a sharp shrill scream and then another and another and she knew upon instinct it was Peyton.

She ran to the door that it was coming from, but it wouldn't budge. She tried calling out, but she knew the people on the other side obviously couldn't hear her. So she did the only thing she knew to do when it came to Peyton's safety, she went after Lucas, running across the whole place and reaching him breathless.

'Luke, she's locked in a room and she was screaming and…' before she could continue on he was up and running past her, making it backstage quickly with Brooke trailing who had alerted the owner of the place.

By the time Lucas reached the door he noticed the gray smoke puffing out from under it and cursed loudly after trying the handle. Brooke found him soon after and she felt the tears spring to her eyes.

'Do you guys have a key?' Lucas demanded of the owner and he fished around his pocket quickly to open the door, which he did.

'Look Luke, we've already called 9/11 and they're on their way, you don't need to go in there,' Brooke said quickly noticing the glint in his eyes.

He shook his head and she tried to stop him but he threw her off and raised an arm above his head as he moved into the room. The smoke was thick and he found himself crouching towards the floor the farther he moved in and he felt his own lungs collapsing.

The fire hadn't encompassed the whole room, but most of it and he could easily spot Peyton humped in pile on the floor in one of the farthest corners, her dress was ripped and he felt his blood boil knowing that the man she had been with had to have done this.

Without a thought about where the guy was he surged toward her and easily gathered her into his arms, it was similar to the time he carried her out of the school with a bullet hole in her leg. The flames were growing around them, but he easily found the door and made it out, gently placing Peyton on the ground.

And then much to all the onlookers' surprise, he went back in. Back in for the man who tried to rape _his_ girl, for the man that most likely started the fire, the man that most likely almost had Peyton killed. He knew though that wasn't any reason to just leave him for dead.

And this time as the fire was much worse and his energy was much lower, he wasn't as successful, passing out on the floor as the flames licked closer and closer to his skin.


End file.
